


Fader / dotter

by unwindmyself



Series: this is the first time dreaming in these hues [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Vampire Family, internet translations bear with me, spoilers through 6.07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be with Godric again, and I'll get to look into his beautiful blue eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fader / dotter

It isn’t heaven – creatures like they are (were?) don’t go to heaven, do they? – but it isn’t the fiery hell that the humans (rather illogically) say they come from, either.  She doesn’t know what she was expecting.  It’s bright, though; if they’re still vampires, at least they can daywalk here.

It’s close enough to heaven, though, because Godric is here.  That’s all she wanted.  It’s so abrupt: she appears, and then he appears (ghosts do that, don’t they?  She’s done so much reading and research about her own kind and so little about others) and suddenly all she can do is fall to her knees (her body still _feels_ solid) and start to sob (her tears are still blood).

“ _Fader_ ,” she cries.  “ _Fader, jag är ledsen, jag är så ledsen_ _._ ”

Godric is so slight (she still remembers the first time she saw him, while she was still human and laying like a rag doll in Eric’s arms, wondering how such a small man could be a father to such a giant) but he is still strong (he feels solid, too).  He drops down beside her, wraps his arms around her without any proper, articulate words, it’s just the Swedish baby talk she remembers from her days as a newborn vampire.  (He and Eric cooing softly over her as she drank down his blood and went to ground sandwiched between them.  Him murmuring encouragement as she made her first kills.  Eric whispering to her as they laid together and she learned his body.) 

“I couldn't stop it,” she weeps, sliding back into English without really noticing, her face pressed into his neck (their skin is still cool, both of them, the horrid burning she felt in her last earthly hours is at least gone).  She’d thought she had made peace with everything, and maybe she has, but suddenly having him before her again, all she can do is apologize (there is so much to say, but she must say this first, though perhaps the time is passed).  “I am so sorry, all of this – it was my fault, if it weren’t for my selfishness –”

“ _M_ _in_ _käre dotter_ ,” he says, brushing the tears from her cheeks.  “You are long forgiven.”  (His switching to English now is intentional: she needs to hear him say the words to her, as much as she needed to say the words to him.)  Without any mention of it, he shifts to sitting, laying her head in his lap.  “I am proud of you,” he adds.  What she did to fix her mess, how strong she stayed.  How this is the first time she has really broken since.

She can’t help but smile, shakily but sweetly, at his praise, at his slender fingers combing through her hair.  “ _Tacka dig_ _,_ _Fader_ ,” she whispers.  ”I tried.”  Always (except when she was lost, but she got found again, it turned right) she tried.

“I am proud of both of you,” he says, and he does it just to feel her reactions, see if she tenses (she does, of course – she knows he will understand why).  “And you are worried for him.”

She frowns.  “I know he’ll be all right,” she says slowly.  “I just don’t know if he knows it.”  And though she told it to him, she still worries (they are both stubborn, she and her brother, and she suspects those were not the words of hers that he really heard, at least immediately).

“Ah,” Godric says (though of course he already assumed this).

“If I had been the one to stay, I’d have been alone,” she explains.  “Without you, or him, or –”  They both know what she means, there’s no need to say it. “I had no one.  He has Pamela and Willa and Tara – and – if they tried, if he allowed it, they could make a proper family.  Like we were.”

“Are,” he corrects patiently.  “I released you, but even the true death cannot change that we are part of each other, cannot change what we had, what we will always be in each other’s hearts.”

She is not often a sentimental woman (with her family is the exception) but it makes her start crying all over again (how can she cry this much?).  “I’ve missed you, Father,” she exclaims, turning her face to keep from bleeding tears on him (just in case).

“I have missed you too, daughter,” he says soothingly, stroking her shoulders and settling in to hold her till she calms.

There is much more to say, but neither of them is in a hurry.  There’s time yet.

**Author's Note:**

>  _fader_ ; "father"  
>  _jag är ledsen, jag är så ledsen_ ; "I'm sorry, I am so sorry"  
>  _min käre dotter_ ; "my dear daughter"  
>  _tacka dig_ ; "thank you"


End file.
